Los números once y doce
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Midorima, y Takao decidió festejarle. Los astros no están de su parte./MidoTaka.


**Pareja:** Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari.

 **Desclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Aviso:** La idea de esta historia es de Mari-chan21, y por ende, la historia se la dedico a ella. Y también esta historia vino por la convocatoria "Un amigo secreto

zanahorico" del grupo en facebook MidoTakaLove.

* * *

 ** _Los números once y doce_**

* * *

Takao no entendía cómo alguien, podía tardar media hora en ponerse una simple playera. En serio, no lo entendía. Y todo ese tiempo, que había estado en el cuarto de Midorima —viéndolo en medio de la empresa más fácil de todos los tiempos— no pudo evitar preguntarse si es que así era todos los días.

¿Se despertaría a las cinco de la mañana, por la simple razón de ser una tortuga al vestirse?

Como de momento, no hubo ocasión en la que despertaran juntos; no lo sabía. Eso sí, al acabar las prácticas, Shintarou no era tan lento, pero… suponía que era otra cosa en las mañanas. Tal vez… se sentía aturdido o algo así. Le entraron ganas de preguntar del asunto a la madre de su novio o tal vez a la hermanita de este.

Y saliendo de eso, la espalda de Midorima —al menos en ese momento— lo estaba tentando, y mucho. Aunque ya temía que el tocarlo era algo no realizable. Ya que Midorima, ni bien abrir la puerta esa mañana, se mostró huraño con él. Llegó al extremo de increparle —ni bien verle— que no quería ser felicitado por su cumpleaños. Hasta se dio el placer de ver condescendiente el regalo que le dio —una pelota de basquetbol— ya que al parecer Midorima ya tenía una y con esa le bastaba y —para colmo— se rehusó a darle un simple —y _chiquito_ — beso de bienvenida.

Takao resopló. _Shin-chan,_ era una persona difícil; lo sabía. Pero ese día parecía haber despertado con la simple gana de ser el peor novio del maldito mundo.

Intentó bajar su nivel de irritación, repitiéndose: «Hoy es el cumpleaños de Shin-chan, y puede ser una mierda si quiere. Ya le harás pagar en su momento». Ese método… no funcionó exactamente e intentando distraerse; preguntó:

—Shin-chan, ¿Ya te bañaste?

Midorima se erizó como un gato, y Takao supo que cometió un craso error.

—No.

—Ah, supongo que eso no importa. En fin, ni bien salgamos vamos a jugar con los chicos.

Midorima no respondió —eso sí, seguía sin ponerse la maldita playera— y Takao a pesar de saber que debería cerrar la boca, no podía evitar querer abrirla. El silencio no era para él. El que se junte y esté enamorado de una persona tan escueta, tampoco hacía que sea amigo del mutismo y…

—¿Viste Oha-Asa?

Le tomó un tiempo notar que las palabras estaban dirigidas a él.

—¿La viste o no, Bakao?

«Ya vamos con los insultos»

—No… ¿Estoy muy abajo? —Nunca podría acostumbrarse a toda la excentricidad de Midorima.

—Eres el número once.

—Ya veo. —«Con razón, estás siendo una mierda conmigo»—. ¿Y cuál es mi objeto de suerte?

—Algo verde.

—Entonces supongo que tengo suerte —argumentó; en broma. Midorima, como es usual, no le siguió la corriente y para colmo seguía sin ponerse la maldita playera.

Takao vio en ese momento el reloj que estaba encima del tocador —ya había pasado un tiempo, de la hora que quedaron con los amigos de Shintarou— y tras sopesar que era imposible que alguien sea tan lerdo al vestirse; llegó a la conclusión de que Midorima no quería salir. Al menos no con él, el temible número once —genial día para ser escorpio—.

—Shin-chan… ¿No quieres que vaya?

Pese a que le molestaba la idea de no ir a algo que él mismo organizó —porque Midorima, por su cuenta, nunca haría gran cosa para celebrar nada— creía que era preferible no asistir a lo que él realizó, porque luego sería quién cargaría el muerto. Y si bien, la mayoría de los ex compañeros de equipo de Midorima no le intimidaban, debía admitir que Akashi le daba jodido miedo. Porque vamos, el tipo que amenazaba a su equipo con sacarse su propio ojo, no podía ser alguien muy estable mentalmente, y a pesar que le habían contado que el antiguo capitán de _Shin-chan,_ había cambiado, no acababa de creérselo. Y no tenía ganas de enfrentar a ese hombre y su ira, por su impuntualidad.

—¿Shin-chan?

Midorima se acomodó los lentes —¿por qué traía gafas y aun no se ponía su playera? Era un misterio que Takao ya no quería resolver— y se volteó a verlo con una mirada críptica, que le escupía un insulto sin hacerlo realmente.

Una mirada similar a esa vez que Takao no entendió ni un pimiento de las clases que química y Midorima pareció ofendido hacia su falta de comprensión. Y tal como en esa ocasión le dio ganas de decir: «Lo siento por no hablar tu mismo idioma, Shin-chan».

—Yo no iré.

—¿Por qué, ya te pegué la mala suerte? —hizo lo posible para sonreír al decir eso.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo soy el número doce.

—Ah —dijo; luego recién comprendió—. Oh, por favor no.

 **-o-**

Saber por qué se enamoró de Midorima, era un misterio sin resolver. Un día solo lo vio lanzando un tiro desde el otro lado de la cancha, y no pudo evitar pensar que la forma en que Shintarou lo hacía era… linda. Un día, lo vio con su objeto de suerte y lo creyó entrañable. Un día, se dio cuenta que su rutina no sería la misma, sino tenía a ese tipo a su lado. Y a pesar de no necesitarlo, lo quería ahí presente, aun con toda su mala leche. Eso era amor para Takao.

Pero eso sí, el por qué pedaleaba ese cochecito de mala muerte como un maniático a mitad de la mañana, aun con el sol abrazador, era… algo que el mismo Kazunari no quería explicarse. En ese momento, siquiera deseaba quejarse del por qué siempre era él quien manejaba y acababa hecho papilla a diario.

—Solo un lápiz labial, ¿no?

—Sí, Oha-Asa dijo eso.

—¿Y por qué no le robaste uno a tu madre?

—Ya te lo he dicho, ella no quiere darme ninguno.

—Bien.

Siguió pedaleando hasta al menos unas… dos cuadras, pero antes de llegar más lejos, Midorima elevó la voz:

—Takao, para ahora mismo.

—¿Hay una tienda por aquí?

—No. Nos van atropellar.

—¡¿Qué?! —Paró en ese mismo instante, viendo si había alguna movilidad que podría hacer tal cosa. La calle estaba desierta—. Shin-chan, no hay ningún automóvil por aquí.

—No, pero igual eso pasará. Somos los últimos del ranting. La mala suerte está en todas partes.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Midorima no estaba bromeando. Es más, Midorima nunca hacía broma alguna, menos cuando se trataba del horóscopo. Botó un suspiro—. ¿Entonces qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Ir a pie.

Takao no le encontró lógica, ir a pie, en ese carrito, en automóvil, en avión o lo que sea; era igual de peligroso si la supuesta mala suerte le rodeaba. Pero sin querer dar la contra, se bajó del carrito y… como un idiota empujó el vehículo hasta encontrar una tienda.

.

Takao estaba pensado seriamente en vengarse una vez cumpla años.

 **-o-**

Midorima tardó una hora eligiendo su artículo de la suerte —al final escogió doce pinta labios— y otra hora hablando con la dueña de la tienda, acerca de los mezquinos tamaños que tenían los labiales. Fue una argumentación que prácticamente acabó el riña. Y al final fue Takao quien compró los mentados cosméticos.

Todo a partir de ahí iba a pedir de boca. Ellos iban a encontrarse con los otros chicos —aunque tarde— celebrarían el jodido cumpleaños de Shintarou tal y como debía ser, y sería un gran día. O bueno… iba a serlo, hasta que Midorima se tropezó en uno de sus pasos. Y si bien, Takao había disfrutado a lo grande de ese tropiezo —riendo tan fuerte, que uno podía escuchar su voz hasta la otra esquina— cuando vio la mirada circunstancial de su Ace, no necesitó tener una conexión psíquica con Midorima, para saber su próxima sentencia:

—No voy a ir.

—Oh, vamos Shin-chan, solo te tropezaste eso no es mala suerte. Es… un descuido, aprende a andar sin arrastrar los pies.

Midorima le vio como si quisiera golpearlo.

—Ve tú si quieres. Yo no estaré ahí mientras tenga mala suerte.

—¿Cómo voy a ir sin el cumpleañero? ¿Quieres que me maten?

—Ya verás qué hacer.

—Shin-chan, no seas así. Esto lo he hecho por ti, tus amigos se están reuniendo por ti. ¿No puedes olvidarte un día de tus horóscopos?

La mueca en la cara de su novio le increpó que no podía. Y como a Midorima no había quién le cambie de opinión una vez llegaba a una conclusión, fue inevitable que todo acabase de nuevo en el punto de partida. O sea, en la casa Midorima.

Takao quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

—Por favor, vamos. Tengo como… veinte llamadas perdidas, apuesto a que tú tienes más. Tus amigos nos deben odiar, pero… aún están esperando y…

—No voy a ir.

—Shin-chan…

—No.

Takao, se mordió los labios e intentó pensar en alguna forma de sacarlo de casa. Ninguna idea se le ocurrió, o al menos ninguna que no tenga que ver con noquearlo y llevarlo a rastras hasta el lugar de encuentro.

¿Por qué Midorima era tan aguafiestas? Takao quería conocer al causante de la obsesión malsana de su novio con los horóscopos, y decirle unas cuantas cosas en la cara. Es que en serio, eso no era normal.

Perdido en cómo actuar y qué hacer con alguien tan terco, no le quedó más que jugar con los doce objetos de la suerte, que… no servirían de nada ese día. Su juego consistía en nada más que destapar los labiales, ver el color, y… olerlos. Olían bien.

—¿Sabías que los labiales que compraste tiene un olor frutado?

Midorima pareció atrapado infrafanti, ya que al parecer sí que había reparado en el detalle, pero le daba vergüenza aceptarlo. _Shin-chan,_ era una monada a su manera. Y como el sentido de humor de Takao era horrible, decidió seguir molestando.

—Y en serio huelen bien. Mira, el rojo es de fresa.

 _Shin-chan,_ reacomodó sus lentes, y arrugó la nariz. Y… todas esas acciones, hicieron que Takao siguiera con ganas de pincharlo. Midorima les había arruinado los planes, así que debía aguantarse.

—¡Este tiene aroma a sandía!

—Cállate, Bakao.

Takao sonrió.

—No, estoy atrapado aquí contigo, arruinaste nuestros planes y no te dignas a iniciar un tema de conversación. Y sí, Shin-chan, es tu cumpleaños, pero creo que hay un límite para todo, yo ya di mi regalo de sobra, y… —olfateó un labial—. Creo que este es un cítrico… ¿será naranja?

Su cantaleta llegó a términos inimaginables, ya que Takao tras olfatear a gusto todos los cosméticos, decidió comprobar si también sabían bien, y como dar un mordisco al labial le pareció de mal gusto… se pintó la boca. Alguien podría hablar del poco amor que Takao tenía hacia su propia masculinidad y… Kazunari, llegando el momento, admitía que ese tipo de cosas le valían un cuerno. Las mujeres ahora usaban pantalones, mocasines, tenían el cabello corto y… en sí, se acoplaban muy bien hacia todas las prendas masculinas; Takao pensaba que los hombres debían hacer lo mismo. Así que nadie le prohibiría el pintarse los labios.

Siquiera su novio, que le miraba consternado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Me queda bien?

Midorima no contestó, pero Takao sabía que ya estaba empezando a salirse de sus cabales. Porque, ya sabes, quedarse una hora hablando de los sabores de unos labiales no era una conversación demasiado interesante. Takao, decidió seguir molestando.

—Si te beso, ¿crees que te pintaría la boca también? Creo que me gustaría verte con labios rojos.

—Vete al cuerno.

No, no se iría a ninguna parte. Takao, ya había decidido comer la boca de Midorima. Besarlo tanto, que la pintura de su boca, ya no estaría ahí sino todo acabaría en los labios de su querido _Shin-chan._

Por mala suerte esto de robar besos no era una tarea fácil para Takao. Midorima era gigante, y Takao si bien no era muy bajo, tampoco destacaba por su altura. Y sin más, tuvo que intentar treparse como un mono al reticente Midorima. Hacía palanca de su cuello, y se agarraba de sus ropas, en algún punto Midorima cedería, o… ambos caerían como dos idiotas al suelo. Pasó lo segundo.

Creía que Shintarou, ahora lo botaría de su casa y para colmo le retiraría la palabra hasta nuevo aviso. Pero…

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te calles y te quedes quieto?

—Nada. Me es difícil dejar de hablar y moverme. —Ambos guardaron un momento de tenso silencio—. Pero… si vamos con los chicos, haría lo posible para molestarlos a ellos y no a ti.

—Ya es tarde.

—Sí, pero les podemos llamar, disculparnos, y decirles que tú no salías de casa porque temías que llegue un meteorito a la cancha de básquet. Creo que nos van a creer.

—No creo que lo hagan, y además no pienso ir.

Takao arrugó la nariz con disgusto. En serio, quería salir jugar el partido con los otros, ir a dar una vuelta, tomar un helado, comer algo e ir al karaoke. Hacer algo por el cumpleaños de Midorima, no quedarse amargado en su casa. Para colmo, fue Takao quien se comunicó con toda la generación de los milagros, y hasta resolvió sus horarios. Shintarou, había accedido a ir. Hasta el día de ayer estaba abierto a seguir con los planes, pero todo se fue al traste por Oha-Asa.

Estaba pensando seriamente en irse a su casa, y dejar a Midorima solo como un perro. Pero… como era una buena persona, solo se enfurruñó a su lado.

—¿No hay forma de convencerte?

—No.

—¿Ni de hacer un trato?

—No.

—¿O una apuesta, para que dejemos el tema en paz?

Midorima pareció interesado. Algo que concluyera con Takao dejando de molestarlo, parecía algo muy benigno.

—¿A qué te refieres con apuesta?

Takao abrió la boca y la cerró. Sabía lo que quería, pero no sabía en qué apostar. Se lamió los labios mientras pensaba. El sabor era fresa… Se le ocurrió una idea.

—Bien… yo te haré oler los doce labiales que hemos comprado, si adivinas todo, ganas y no vamos. Si no logras hacerlo, gano, y vamos aun con mala suerte.

Midorima parecía querer protestar.

—¿Acaso no te sientes confiado en tu sentido del gusto, Shin-chan?

—Ganaré esto. —Se acomodó las gafas—. Y una vez lo haga, más te vale no seguir insistiendo.

Takao se encogió de hombros, se levantó del suelo y fue a traer los labiales. Mientras tanto Midorima, se sentó en su cama.

—Quítate las gafas —ordenó, cuando estuvo cerca de su novio. Midorima, no parecía convencido—. Vamos, yo ya te dije los sabores de cada uno, sería trampa que los veas y reconozcas solo con eso. Tienes que oler, no ver.

Shintarou le hizo caso, y dejó sus gafas encima de su velador.

—Bien, ahora te taparé los ojos con… mi bufanda.

—Es suficiente con quitarme las gafas.

Takao sabía eso. Midorima era miope en extremo, tanto que podía confundirlo con la estatua de un león cuando no tenía lentes, pero… le parecía más divertido el cubrirle con algo los ojos. Y si era más sincero, admitía que más que divertirlo aquello le calentaba.

—No, no confío en ti. Así que Shin-chan, solo deja que haga lo que debo hacer, y mientras más rápido adivines, más rápido te saco la venda.

Tras unos cuantos intercambios de palabras, Midorima accedió con la condición de que al poner los labiales cerca de su nariz; no se la pinte. Y si bien, Takao encontró gracia en hacer un arcoíris en las respingada naricita de su novio, fue muy obediente.

—Eso no es el lápiz labial.

—Tienes razón —habló casi a la par de la boca de Midorima. Su novio, pareció tener escalofríos. Ya decía él que Shin-chan, era adorable—. Pero tiene el aroma. Deja de ser remilgado y adivina.

Midorima se tomó su tiempo para contestar y Takao en esos momentos tuvo problemas para aguantar un ataque de risa, y para… no besar de buena —muy buena forma— a su novio. Diablos, con cada palabra que profería, sus labios se rozaban. Ya sabía que dentro de nada, algo iba a pasar.

—Fresa.

Le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

—Tienes razón. Ahora vamos al segundo.

Y de ahí pasó al tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto, y… demás, Takao con cada acierto le daba un beso —uno que al igual que los números subían, aumentaba de tono—. Llegó a punto tal, que cuando llegaron al duodécimo labial, él ya no quería pensar en nada más que la boca de Midorima, la cama, y la casa vacía. Ese lugar era para ellos. ¿Por qué no se le ocurrió antes la magnífica idea de tener un tiempo de calidad?

Pero en honor a su palabra, fue por el último que quedaba; se pintó la boca y volvió con Midorima. Aquí, ya no le dio tiempo para oler ni ninguna de esas estupideces; le dio un beso de lleno. Lo besó con una rudeza poco acostumbrada que le llevó a mordisquear sus labios, clavar sus uñas en la nuca y meter su lengua sin contemplación. No le dio tiempo ni para respirar, y cuando lo hizo tomó el descaro suficiente para sentarse a horcajadas en sus faldas y decir:

—Estoy un poco duro. —Pero que conste, no le dijo: «Estoy un poco muy duro»—. ¿Cómo estás tú, Shin-chan?

No le dio tiempo para responder, ya que su mano comprobó el estado por cuenta propia. Midorima jadeó por su acto.

—Takao.

—¿Sí?

—Es sandía.

—Tienes razón.

A partir de ahí a Takao le importó un cacahuate la generación de los milagros. Aun cuando tenía miedo a Akashi.

Midorima sería quien explicase las cosas.

 **-o-**

Se durmieron tras hacer el amor y despertaron una hora después. Sus cuerpos aún estaban desnudos, ambos olían a sudor y sexo. Takao pensó que ese día no podía ser uno de mala suerte. Pero…

—Con lo que adivinaste todos los sabores, ¿no crees que igual tus _Lucky ítem,_ funcionaron?

—Eso no fue suerte, fue lógica.

—Ajá, pero Shin-chan, antes ya tuviste días donde caíste en el último lugar y no te mostraste reticente a hacer tus actividades diarias.

Midorima guardó silencio y con ello Takao ya premeditó que la conversación había muerto en esa parte, pero en cambio…

—No quería arruinarlo —fue un susurro y Takao casi no pudo escucharlo. Casi.

Si hubiera sido una persona más considerada con Midorima y su « _tsunderismo_ », lo hubiera dejado pasar. Pero en cambio rió como el desgraciado que era.

—Oh, Shin-chan…

—Te esforzaste en esto, ¿o no?

—Sí, lo hice, un poco… pero creo que igual lo arruinaste al no asistir.

Midorima botó un suspiro y con aquello fue imposible no volver a incurrir en la risa. Pero para demostrar que no estaba molestando ni mucho menos estaba enojado; le dio un beso en la frente.

—Eres un caso perdido —ahí le besó en la boca—. Estoy muy enamorado de ti, ¿lo sabes?

El siguiente beso lo dio Midorima, y con ello parecía darle las gracias y aceptar la reciprocidad de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _No sé si está bien o si es esto lo que pidió Mari-chan21, pero juro por lo que sea que no me quise apartar de la idea base, e hice lo posible para encajar todo y que haya un poco de sentido en el escrito. Juro por lo que sea, que lo que digo es cierto._

 _En lo demás… siento al fic muy dulce —eso no es muy mi estilo— pero de alguna forma me siento contenta con lo hecho, es la primera vez que acabo un fic MidoTaka —estoy en proceso de hacer mi segundo episodio de mi long fic— y además… esta pareja se me hace tranquila, graciosa y… muy linda. Amo el MidoTaka, quiero que de eso no haya dudas._

 _En fin… ¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_

 _PD: Si hay errores muy grandes, lo siento, no me di tiempo para revisar el fic. Luego lo edito._


End file.
